giftedmarilynkayefandomcom-20200216-history
Books
Here is the list of books in the series 'Gifted', written by Marilyn Kaye. So far only 6 books have been released. Supposedly there are going to be 9 books, as each of the books so far has focused on one of the 9 children of Room 209 (Amanda, Jenna, Emily, Ken and Tracey, respectively). Carter wil supposedly be the main character of Book 6, Speak No Evil. Books so far: Book 1: Out of Sight, Out of Mind. Character focusing on: Amanda Beeson. Plot: Amanda Beeson is the Queen of Mean at Meadowbrooks Middle School. Even though she was mean, everyone who wasn't her friend wanted to be, and she was adored by those who were around her. She might have a mean and evil exterior, bur Amanda has a reason for it. Whenever she feels sorry for someone, she gets transported into their body. So she's lived her life not caring for others. But when she spies Tracey Devon, the most utterly pathetic girl on the planet, walking through the cafeteria, she feels sorry for her, so it's no surprise when she wakes up the next day and finds she's not in her own body. Now she has to get out of Tracey's body and back into her own. Book 2: Better late than never Character focusing on: Jenna Kelley. Plot: Jenna Kelley hasn't had a very smooth life. Her father abandoned his wife when Jenna was born, her mother's an alcoholic who is now in rehab, and she has the ability to read minds. Though she seems to be at a pretty good patch in her life, up until her father returns after all these years, wanting them to live a better life together, which is when her life gets very splendid. She thinks that this man will be the key to getting his mother back on track and getting them a better life. But her friends at Room 209 are suspicious of the new arrival, and will the shocking truth be revealed to Jenna before it's too late? Book 3: Here Today, Gone Tomorrow. Character focusing on: Emily Sanders. Plot: Emily Sanders is always looking into space, day-dreaming about something. This has given her the name Space Cadet. But if only people knew that these day-dreams weren't all make-believe. She was in fact looking into the future, though her visions can be very blurry and hard to understand. She's grown tired of her gift and is growing more and more sad when suddenly she predicts some of her classmates going missing, but soon they come true, and only half the class is still there. Emily is going to be the only hope in getting her classmates back, if only she can figure out how to work out her visions. Book 4: Finders Keepers. Character focusing on: Ken Preston. Plot:Dead people don't make great companions – something cute, athletic Ken finds out the hard way when, following an accident on the football field, he starts hearing ghostly voices. It's not the kind of gift he would have asked for, but there's nothing he can do about it, until an anonymous note invites him to a séance. Completely convinced by the medium he meets, Ken tries to tell her about his secret. Only his gifted classmates can save him from revealing the truth – and finding himself in terrible danger . Book 5: Now You See Me. Character focusing on: Tracey Devon. Plot: The Gifted class is getting suspicious that there’s a spy in their midst. The chief suspect is queen-of-mean Amanda. Tracey and Jenna join forces—and gifts—to try to find out more. But when mind-reader Jenna is framed for a crime she didn’t commit and sent to an institution, Tracey is on her own. Using her ability to become invisible, Tracey searches for answers and finds out more than she bargained for . Book 6: Speak No Evil. Character focusing on: Carter Street. plot: Everyone in the Gifted class has a secret, but Carter Street is the most mysterious student of all. Nobody knows anything about him – not even his real name. For some reason, he’s been put in the Gifted class, maybe because no one knows what else to do with him. He never speaks, but the other students suspect that—like them—there's something going on behind Carter's blank stare. What they don’t know is that it’s something dangerous.